Bunny's POV
by Azureoverland
Summary: Re-upload! Slight JackRabbit and blah blah blah! This happened right when Jack and Rabbit got into a tense arguement and Bunny is wanting to apologize to Jack. Or at least that is what he must do.


I sat in the chair and heard those statements run around in my head like a recorder.

_"But none of 'em believe in you, do they?"_

I don't know why I feel so bad for saying that. I mean, that little sprite deserved it for pissing me off like he always does. I wanted to get back at him; get even with him; embarrass him in front everyone like he did to me. And I did. But…. why do I feel horrible?

_"Ya' see, you're invisible, mate. S'like ya' don' even exist."_

The feeling of dread and regret swelled in my stomach and my heart ached painfully when his baby blue orbs were filled with hurt upon hearing the things I stated as a fact.

When I said that last sentence, my anger died and was replaced with surprise when I saw the pain and sorrow running in the boy's eyes. They shimmered with sadness and watered just a bit, like he was going to cry, but forced himself not to. He did not want to be seen crying in front of the guardians, especially me. It was a sign of weakness and defeat. He hates that! And so do I.

_"People believe in me."_

I cursed underneath my breath and faced Sandy, who was currently asleep. Obviously. The man works hard to keep children's dreams alive and barely has time for sleep. But he doesn't seem to mind any of it and does his job without a care. He was startled from his nap when an elf munched on a cookie noisily and Sandy gave a sign of irritation and faced the little bugger. The elf caught the elder guardian's death glare and stops mid-bite, giving a cheeky smile before sidestepping out of the area. I chuckle and walk over to the man, placing a paw on his shoulder. He glanced up at me and gave a sleepy smile, then frowns, face growing hard.

"What?"

He placed both hands on his hips and gave a "Don't play dumb with me," look. I know what he's thinking and that feeling of dread was creeping back in me. I pushed it away and sigh. "C'mon, Sandy, he deserved it! If he hadn' called me that name, I wouldn' have said it in the first place."

Sandy shook his head and made a finger point right at me, blaming me for causing it all to happen. Okay, so maybe I did start this whole bloody argument between me and Jack, but still…

Sandy narrows his eyes and points to the door where North and Jack went inside to talk. Sand swirled above his head and formed into Jack and me with me apologizing to the annoying sprite. Of course the man would take Jack's side. They were close friends, I know that. Though I couldn't help but feel a bit upset: Like I was jealous. Wait. Me? Jealous!? Hah! The Easter is NOT jealous! The winter spirit is irresponsible, selfish, rebellious, mischievous little show pony!…. who had his feelings hurt by a giant bunny that did nothing but made a fool of himself. Great…..

I was saved when a bright sphere-like portal appears, distracting Sandy from his silent lecture as he looks towards it, seeing a picture of Tooth. She looked frantic and frightened as she pants heavily. What the hell…?

"Guys, come quick! My palace is….. the nightmares!… Pitch!" She breathes, almost going into tears. The portal disappears and me and Sandy stood there, eyes wide. I was first to snap out of my shocked state and clench my fist. Pitch… that son of a jackal! What is he doing at the palace!?

Sandy showed a sign of the palace and I quickly understood.

"We gotta' hurry and get to the palace," I hop off the North's private office, but I felt a little apprehensive to go in with the winter spirit in there talking to the big man. But I have to say something to get this dreaded feeling off my shoulders and to get Sandy to stop bugging me about it. So it's settled. I'll say sorry to Frost and that will be the end of it. Simple.

I burst in and the two glance at me. I feel a little awkward…

"Trouble at the palace," I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

North looks back at Jack and pats his shoulder before walking out of the room. Jack made his way to follow the jolly old man, but I step in front of the door, purposely blocking his way.

"Out of the way, Cottontail," He said in slight irritation, looking up at me with narrowed eyes.

"I need to tell ya' somethin' first, mate," I said.

"Can't it wait? We need to-"

"It won' be long! I just wan' to tell ya' this right now!" I raised my voice a little at the end and just wanted to slap myself for doing that. Jack steps back with a look of surprise, blinking a few times.

"I….. I-I…,"

Why are you stuttering!? Just say it!? It's not that hard!

"I…. I'm….. I'm sorry… for what I said about… about the children not… believin' in ya, mate. I didn' mean to hurt ya'." My ears drop and I look down at him, hoping he accepts my apology. After all, it was hard to get the words out and it felt weird saying it to him when we don't EVER apologize to each other. We just don't seem the type to take back what we said.

Jack stares hard at me and his eyes seem to brighten up more. A small spark; that same old troublesome spark I know so well, appeared and I felt… warm. He gives a smile. But not one of his mischievous smiles or sarcastic smiles. It was a true, pure smile I never really saw… well never ever.

"Apology accepted," He said softly.

My ears flicker back up and I gave a smile in return. I can feel the guilt leave my shoulders and I felt much lighter as I stood tall with what little proud I had left.

"Now lets go. Tooth needs us at the palace," Jack said.

I nod silently and start off down the hall, when an ice patch appears under my feet. I shout in surprise and slip, falling flat on my back. Here we go again…

"Frost!" I yell.

"Hey, that was a little payback, Bunny!" He laughs, flying ahead.

"Yeah? Well, I won' go easy on ya' when I'm through will ya' frosty bottom!"

We raced off to go meet with North and Sandy. And when I realized we were going to be riding some monstrous, death trap with crazed deer, flying in the air where we won't be touching the safeties of the ground I loved so much….

"Oh crikey….." Where are the bloody seat belts when you need 'em!?

* * *

**Re-uploaded this! Stupid Fanfic Net. is getting annoying! Can barely navigate in this crap! I am having trouble trying to edit my mistakes and for some reason it cuts some of my stories in half! And when I try to fix it, well, I don't really know how to fix it, really...**

**So I'm sorry to all who are confused for it, but I am pissed off of all the stories I type down that end up like sh*t! So I will update more stories and chapters in my DA account, , whenever I can. And don't rush me or demand more stories. I have way too much work and I am falling behind. So there won't be time to do sh*t from here to DA.**


End file.
